RAGNAROK
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Judy,una joven a la que le encanta la historia clásica,tiene un encuentro con un chico que se llama Magni,que tiene el mismo nombre que el hijo de Thor.¿Es en verdad un dios?.¿Que esta ocurriendo en el mundo en esos momentos?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto en este mismo momento. Como hace poco que he descubierto la sección de mitología nórdica en fanfiction y he visto que solo había una historia en español,he decidido ponerme y escribir una yo también. No sé lo que me llevará,pero espero que no sea mucho y podáis aguantarme,¿si?.**

**Así que os dejo con la historia y espero que la disfrutéis.**

_RAGNAROK._

**PROLOGO.**

Según la mitología nórdica, el Ragnarok no es el fin del mundo ni el crepúsculo de los Dioses,si no que significa``El destino de los Dioses´´.

Habrá 3 años de inviernos continuos donde el Sol no podrá calentar la tierra,pero antes de ellos habrá 3 años de guerras que enfrentaran a los hombres,sin importar sus amistades o lazos familiares pasados. Caerán meteoritos ,temblará la tierra,las montañas se derrumbarán y todas las cadenas se quebrarán.

Será entonces cuando el lobo Fenris,encadenado por el dios Tyr,el cual perdió una mano en el proceso, se soltará de la cadena que los enanos forjaron y con la que había sido atrapado. Se soltará el barco Nafglari,hecho con las uñas de los muertos,donde el gigante Hrym lo pilota.

Fenris abrirá la boca hasta tocar el cielo y tierra y escupirá fuego. La serpiente de Midgard se revolverá,inundará la tierra con el mar y se levantará,uniéndose al lobo por los aires,soltando veneno.

Loki aparecerá con los gigantes de la escarcha y traerá a todas las criaturas del Averno con él,del mundo que es gobernado por su hija junto con los hijos de Muspell:Sustur y su brillante espada.

Heimdall soplará su cuerno Gjallarhorn y despertará a todos los dioses,que se reunirán en asamblea. Odín cabalgará hasta el puente de Mimis y le pedirá consejo. Entonces temblará Yggdrasil,el fresno del mundo,donde los 9 mundos penden de sus ramas( Asgard:el mundo donde residen la raza principal de los Dioses nórdicos,Vanaheim:el mundo donde residen las divinidades que se encargan de los asuntos sobre la fertilidad,Alfheim:el mundo donde residen los elfos de la luz y donde reside el dios Freyr,Midgard: el mundo de los hombres,Nidavellir:donde residen los enanos,Jotunheim:el lugar donde viven los gigantes. Son generalmente enemigos de los dioses,pero también tienen hijos con ellos,Svartalfheim: el mundo de los elfos oscuros,Niflheim: es el mundo de los muertos que no han tenido una muerte gloriosa. Allí están gobernados por Hel,la monstruosa hija de Loki que tuvo con una giganta y la cual es la encargada de que se construya el barco con las uñas de los muertos. Y por ultimo,Muspellheim:el mundo de los gigantes de fuego. Viven en un mundo de llamas en el sur del mundo y están gobernados por Surt,el rey de los gigantes de fuego) ,y no habrá nadie sin miedo.

Los Dioses y los Einherjard,los guerreros del Valhalla, vestirán sus armas y cabalgarán hasta el llano,con Odín el primero,el cual será atacado por el lobo Fenris. Y Thor no podrá ayudarlo por que se encontrará luchando contra la serpiente de Midgard.

Se soltará el perro Garm,el más horrible de los monstruos y luchará contra Tyr y se matarán los dos.

Thor dará el golpe de gracia a la serpiente de Midgard y morirá poco después.

Fenris se comerá a Odín entero y así morirá el Padre de todos. Pero su hijo Vidar pisará el cuello de Fenris con su gran bota y matará al lobo.

Loki y Heimdall pelearán entre sí y los dos morirán.

Sustur lanzará fuego y quemará todos los mundos.

Vidar y Vali sobrevivirán por que el fuego no les afectará e irán a Idavelli,donde estuvo una vez Asgard mientras la tierra resulgirá de las aguas y crecerá verde y bella de nuevo.

Magni y Modi,los dos hijos de Thor,tambien sobrevivirán y llevarán con ellos al martillo de su padre ,Mjolnir ,hasta Idavelli.

Y en Midgard dos humanos habrán sobrevivido al ocultarse en un profundo bosque. Ellos dos serán los encargados de reprobar la tierra.

_**CAPITULO 1**_.

Eso mismo era lo que Judy estaba leyendo en el libro de mitología nórdica que había cogido del despacho de su padre.

Le encantaba todo lo referente a la cultura clásica, así que,cuando este no estaba en casa, aprovechaba para entrar y coger algunos de sus libros a pesar de que su madre le tenía dicho que no entrara.

Pero a ella le importaba bien poco las prohibiciones de sus padres.

¡Tenia 17 años,por el amor de los Dioses!.¡¿Cómo podían pensar de verdad que no entraría ,sabiendo todo lo que le gustaba a ella esas cosas?. Su padre era profesor catedrático en la Universidad,enfocado hacia la historia y la cultura clásica.

Con un padre enfocado en ese campo,¿de verdad habían esperado que ella no se interesara en esos temas?.

Después de coger el libro y ,apretándolo contra su pecho solo para disfrutar del contacto de él contra ella,salió del despacho y se fue a su habitación.

No tenía nada que hacer en esa fría tarde de invierno, así que pensaba quedarse tranquila en su habitación,tumbada boca abajo en su cama,leyendo con calma mientras fuera el mundo poco a poco se iba cubriendo con el frío manto que la nieve creaba al tocar la tierra.

Leer sobre algo como era la mitología nórdica en una tarde como aquella era simplemente perfecto,por que era como si el mundo que la rodeaba se hubiera transformado en Asgard,el mundo donde residían los Dioses.

¡Ah!. Como le gustaría a Judy ver realmente aquel lugar tan hermoso,lleno de esplendor y poder, con todas aquellas divinidades pululando por el lugar mientras ella podía contemplarlos sin ningún tipo de problema.

Sin embargo,seguía estando en el mundo real, Midgard,el mundo donde residían los hombres,pensó esta con pena mientras su vista volvía a recaer en la ventana del cuarto,donde todavía era visible la nieve que caía con lentitud.

En aquel pequeño pueblo en el norte de Canadá casi siempre estaba nevando y hacia la tarde perfecta para perderse en un buen libro.

Su madre solía decirle que no era necesario pasarse tantas horas con la nariz dentro de un libro. Sobretodo si estos no tenían nada que ver con el instituto. Pero su madre tampoco es que hubiera sido una gran aficionada de la lectura.

Sus amigas estarían en alguna cafetería del pueblo,con un chocolate caliente entre las manos y hablando de chicos.

Judy nunca había sido aficionada a hablar por hablar. Pero...ahora que salia el tema del chocolate caliente...

Se puso en pie y bajo corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso para no notar el frío que había en el resto de la casa. Su padre estaría aun en la Universidad y su madre habría ido a su trabajo de la tarde en la peluquería de una amiga suya, así que ella solo había puesto la calefacción en su cuarto,haciendo que el resto de la casa pareciera un páramo helado.

Entró en la cocina y abrió el armario que había sobre el fregadero,sacando el sobre del chocolate en polvo. Después,abrió el frigorífico y sacó la leche,llenando una taza y metiendola en el microondas,esperando al lado hasta que esta estuvo a la temperatura perfecta. Sacó el tazón, vertió el chocolate en polvo y lo removió todo hasta que la leche se volvió marrón y espesa. Le dio un pequeño sorbo para asegurarse que estaba en su punto y se volvió hacia el salón,encendiendo la calefacción en esa zona antes de sentarse en el sofá.

No se arriesgaría a acercarse a un libro con una taza de chocolate. Le tenía demasiado aprecio a los libros como para eso. Además,de pequeña se le había caído un poco de agua en uno de los libros de su padre y este puso el grito en el cielo. Menos mal que el agua se secó y no dejó marcas.

Encendió la televisión sin mucho interés y dejó puesta las noticias.

Últimamente estas no dejaban de hablar sobre el extraño clima que había asolado a todo el globo. En algunas zonas en las que debería ser verano todo el año,ahora aparecían más frías que de costumbre y no sabían determinar de donde procedía el problema. Ya llevaban casi 3 años investigando sobre ello sin resultados.

``_Eso os pasa por no tratar al planeta como debéis,idiotas_´´,pensó Judy,soplando un poco sobre su chocolate y dando un sorbo.

Viendo que las noticias solo parecían hacerse eco de eso y de que el mundo estaba sumido en guerras estúpidas,decidió cambiar de canal a ver si encontraba algo que fuera menos catastrófico.

En otro canal estaban hablando del terremoto que había asolado a Japón y de como se encontraban en ese momento las placas continentales terrestres.

Judy volvió a cambiar de canal.

¿Es qué estaban deseando joderle el día o algo así?. ¿No había pasado algo bueno en el mundo desde hacia años o que demonios pasaba?.

Sin embargo,al volver a cambiar,encontró algo bonito. La noche pasada parecía haber habido una lluvia de estrellas. En realidad eran los restos de algún meteorito que había entrado en la órbita gravitatoria de la Tierra y habían caído sobre ella. Sin embargo,la atmósfera no había dejado que nada llegara hasta la corteza,creando un hermoso espectáculo.

Aquellos que habían podido y habían estado esperando aquello habían tomado fotografías y el programa comenzó a retransmitirlas.

Realmente era hermoso y parecía que las estrellas se precipitaban hacia la Tierra.

En ese momento, Judy giró un poco la cabeza,algo confusa,por que ese pensamiento le había dado la sensación de que lo había oído en alguna parte,a pesar de que en ese momento no conseguía recordar en donde.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y se puso a ver una serie barata de los años 80 en la televisión mientras se bebía el chocolate poco a poco.

Tras terminarse el chocolate,se encontró que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a su habitación y ponerse a leer con aquel extraño calorcillo que el chocolate había provocado en su estómago, así que,en vez de subir al cuarto,decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

No iría donde sabía que sus amigas estarían reunidas o no la dejarían marchar jamás,pero pensaba caminar por el vecindario e internarse un poco por el bosque que había detrás del colegio del pueblo, donde la gente no solía ir a pasear por que era muy frondoso y provocaba algo de miedo. Los niños solían hacer sus pruebas de valor allí,entrando en el bosque y saliendo 10 minutos después.

Judy llevaba puesto un jersey de lana de color negro que su abuela,que era de raíces latinas( de ella pensaba Judy que había sacado sus ojos verdes oscuro) y que sabía que siempre hacia frío allí donde su hija y su nieta se habían ido a vivir con el marido de esta primera, le había cosido el año pasado y unos vaqueros oscuros que se compró ella misma un día que se fue de compras con sus amigas. Eso,junto a su pelo negro azabache,que lo llevaba cortado un poco por debajo del rostro,liso y con un poco de flequillo,le hacia parecer una asesina a sueldo que tenía un trabajo entre manos. Y encima sus botas altas de invierno también eran negras,con lo que esa impresión solo se acrecentaba. Menos mal que su abrigo largo era marrón y solo dejaba a la vista algo del pantalón y las botas.

No dejó ninguna nota a sus padres por que pensaba que volvería a casa antes que ninguno de los dos, así que cerró la puerta y se echó las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo, soltando el aliento y disfrutando como una enana cuando este se congelo al salir de su boca y se transformó en una pequeña nube delante de ella.

Se frotó un poco las manos,se las metió en los bolsillos,miró a ambos de la calle para ver si había alguien por los alrededores y echó a andar de camino al colegio.

Para su sorpresa,el pequeño paseo resultó ser de lo más agradable. Los niños jugaban encantados en la nieve,tan acostumbrados a estar siempre rodeados de ella como estaban, mientras sus padres los observaban desde lejos charlando con calma con los demás. Los más ancianos también paseaban,a un ritmo más lento,pero allí iban,tambien disfrutando de la tarde.

Tal vez debería hacer más caso a su madre y salir más de casa de vez en cuando.

Unos 15 minutos después, Judy se encontraba delante del principio del bosque,observando este como si fuera el portal a otro mundo,ya que,solo siendo unos simples árboles,hacían un cambio brutal en el paisaje del pueblo.

En un momento podías estar paseando con calma por una calle amplia y muy transitada y al segundo después,encontrarte entre aquellos árboles sin a penas saber como había pasado.

Echó una ojeada a su espalda para asegurarse de que no había ningún grupo de niños por los alrededores del colegio para que estos no decidieran seguirla. Ella sabía por donde debía volver por que ya había entrado muchas veces. Los niños no.

Así que,tras asegurarse de que por allí no había nadie y que nadie la vería internarse en el bosque, se puso de cara a este y entró como si estuviera caminando por su propia casa. Ese bosque siempre había estado hay,detrás del colegio. Ella misma había comenzado a entrar cuando no quería jugar con las demás niñas de su clase por que le resultaba aburrido.

Entrar en aquel lugar era como si entrara en casa después de mucho tiempo.

Paseó con calma entre los árboles,teniendo mucho cuidado de donde ponía los pies. Por mucho que le gustará aquel bosque,ese amor no parecía ser reciproco,por que muchas veces había estado a punto de caerse y darse un buen golpe contra el suelo por no haber visto una de las enormes raíces que invadían el suelo a tiempo.

Ya prevenida contra eso,disfruto el esquivar todo aquello que se interponían entre sus pies y su cabeza,como si los árboles no la quisieran dejar pasar,por que sabía que,después de eso,llegaría al lugar más bonito que había visto.

Unos minutos más de pelea entre los árboles y ella la hicieron llegar a un pequeño claro donde la nieve que había estado cayendo había formado una hermosa alfombra blanca que ningún animal había tocado. Y en el centro mismo del pequeño claro,un pequeño riachuelo corría con lentitud, luchando con el frío que reinaba allí para no congelarse y reproduciendo un hermoso sonido que a Judy conseguía relajar mucho.

Se acercó al riachuelo,donde se arrodilló y echó un poco de la fría agua sobre la cara. El contacto de esta contra su piel caliente después de la guerra por la que había pasado para llegar allí se sintió de maravilla y se tumbó en la nieve con las piernas y los brazos estirados,haciendo un ángel de nieve como había visto que hacían algunos de los niños del pueblo.

Tras eso,solo se quedó allí tumbada,contemplando el cielo azul de invierno que parecía estar tan lejos de ella. Alguna nube casual pasaba,anunciando que pronto volvería a nevar,pero a ella no le importó,pensando en como debería verse allí.

Desde lejos,parecería un punto negro entre toda aquella nieve. O como si fuera alguna especie de mosca gigante.

Esa imagen mental le hizo gracia y sonrió momentos antes de oír un ruido de los árboles que quedaban enfrente de ella.

Se incorporó de golpe del suelo,mirando hacia la dirección de donde había oído el ruido y se quedó helada en el sitio cuando vio al joven que casi estaba a su lado.

Tenía el cabello rubio, pero no de ese rubio que es claramente de bote,si no un rubio oscuro que era sin dudas su color natural de pelo. Este lo tenía echado hacia atrás,llegándole por el cuello,pero algunos mechones se resistían a permanecer en su sitio y caían hacia sus ojos,dándole un aire un tanto desgarbado. Sus ojos,los cuales se veían sin problemas a la distancia a la que se encontraban, eran de un azul zafiro oscuro. Era como observar un mar helado. Hermoso y sobrecogedor. Llevaba una camiseta azul chillón de manga larga y que parecía de abrigo,con unos pantalones marrones y unas botas altas del mismo color,luciendo una capa verde oscuro,parecido al color de ojos de Judy.

El desconocido se le quedó mirando con la misma cara de sorpresa con la que ella lo estaba mirando a él, barajando que,por su apariencia,debían de tener la misma edad o este tenía un poco más.

A pesar de la ropa de abrigo que llevaba, ella podría jurar que era fuerte,por que transmitía una sensación de poderío que la estaba dejando un tanto confusa y algo atemorizada,pero fascinada al mismo tiempo.

Ese chico no era del pueblo. Eso era algo más que obvio,ya que ,si lo fuera,lo abría visto por el instituto o habría oído hablar de él por sus amigas. De eso estaba mucho más que segura, así que aquel joven debía de ser de algún pueblo cercano.

Los dos siguieron observándose como si estuvieran en mitad de una guerra de miradas,sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera movimiento alguno.

``_¿Es que no piensa decir nada?_´´,pensó Judy,sin atreverse ella misma a ser la primera en hablar.

El tipo era demasiado...imponente como para reaccionar de forma natural y ligera ante él. Solo tenía la sensación de que debía quedarse allí,inmóvil y callada,esperando a que no la viera si no se movía,como si él fuera un animal salvaje. Aunque sabía que era un pensamiento ridículo.

Este se irguió un poco,ya que había aparecido agachado en el claro por que había salido de entre dos árboles que tenían solidas ramas a la altura de su cabeza,acción que provocó que el cuerpo de Judy se tensara, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir a continuación. Cualquier cosa excepto pelear con él,por que era más que obvio que perdería.

El chico hizo intención de dar un paso hacia ella,pero al notar la tensión de Judy,se quedó donde estaba y,para sorpresa de esta,le dedicó una sonrisa que por poco la dejó K.O. en el sitio.

Ese chico debía de ser alguna clase de modelo o algo así.

-Perdona-le dijo con una voz fuerte,resonante,que llegaba a ella sin problemas,entrando en su cuerpo y llegando a todas partes,a pesar de que se notaba un tono amable.-No sabía que había alguien aquí. Si te molesto,puedo volver por donde había venido.

-¡No me molestas para nada!-exclamó Judy de pronto al ver que el chico ya se daba la vuelta para irse.

No sabía por que le había detenido. Solo sabía que no quería que se fuera.

Este volvió a darse la vuelta hacia ella,asintió y se acercó despacio hacia ella. Para no asustarla, dedujo esta.

Debía de ser consciente de lo que su presencia provocaba en los demás.

Se arrodillo junto al río a los pies de Judy,metiendo las manos en el agua mientras ella aun lo contemplaba sin miramientos,esperando a que este volviera a hablar.

-No sabía que venía más gente por este lugar-habló el chico finalmente,viendo que ella no abría la boca mientras que seguía sumergiendo las manos y volviéndolas a sacar,como si fuera una especie de ritual o algo así.

-Yo creía...que solo yo conocía este lugar-acabó por murmurar,haciendo que la vista del joven recayera sobre ella mientras notaba como el aliento se le cortaba por el peso de aquella mirada.

-Bueno...pues al parecer los dos estábamos equivocados-le dijo este,dedicándole de nuevo esa sonrisa que estaba a punto de provocarle un desmayo.

``_Es seguro. Este chico tiene que ser modelo o algo así_´´,volvió a pensar esta cuando se quedó sin palabras.

Tras eso,ninguno de los dos supo que decir, así que este volvió a concentrarse en jugar en el agua mientras Judy seguía sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas,mirándolo sin tapujos.

Después de llevar unos minutos así,el chico empezó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y comenzó a sonrojarse,pero no del frío precisamente.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi cara?-le preguntó,pareciendo algo cortado.

-¿Eres modelo o algo?. Es que tienes una cara...que casi pareces un dios-le dijo ella.

Este sonrió un poco ante eso y volvió a mirarla dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida.

-Se podría decir así, si-le aseguró este.

Judy notó como tragaba saliva casi sin darse cuenta ante aquella azulada mirada misteriosa, dándole la impresión a esta de que no era tan joven como parecía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-se atrevió a preguntar ella.-No eres de este pueblo,por que me sonaría tu cara.

El chico se quedó un segundo pensativo,como si estuviera barajando en su cabeza varias posibilidades antes de hablar y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de decir:

-Me llamo Magni y no. No soy de por aquí.

Los ojos de Judy se iluminaron con energía al oír eso y se puso de rodillas rápidamente ,inclinándose hacia el chico,el cual se quedó algo paralizado al verla tan animada de golpe.

-¿De verdad te llamas así?.¿No me estas engañando?-le preguntó con entusiasmo, sin notar que casi estaba encima de él y le estaba obligando a inclinarse hacia atrás si este quería seguir manteniendo unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-No. No te estoy engañando. Me llamo así. Pero...¿por qué te emocionas tanto solo por mi nombre?- le preguntó este,que seguía sin entender para nada por que ella estaba tan emocionada e intentando seguir un poquito alejado mientras ella casi parecía brillar de la felicidad.

-¡Por qué tienes el mismo nombre que el hijo del dios Thor!.¡Te llamas Magni,como el hijo que este tuvo con la giganta Járnsaxa!. ¡Te puedo garantizar que no hay mucha gente que le ponga ese tipo de nombre a sus hijos!.

-¡Vaya!. Ya veo que sabes bastante sobre mitología nórdica. Generalmente la gente solo saben el nombre de Odín y de Thor. Los demás dioses y divinidades han quedado ya olvidados-. Aquella ultima frase la dijo con algo de pena,como si la humanidad hubiera perdido algo importante al olvidar sus nombres.

-Yo no los he olvidado-le dijo ella,ahora algo más tranquila,sentada sobre sus piernas y devolviendole a este su espacio personal.

Y el joven volvió a dirigirle la sonrisa K.O.

-Si. Ya lo veo. Pero...a pesar de que tú conoces casi a la perfección mi nombre,yo desconozco el tuyo.

Por muy joven que pareciera,hablaba de una manera muy educada.

-¡Me llamo Judy!-exclamó esta,dandose cuenta de hasta que punto había perdido el raciocinio ante la mención de algo de la mitología.

-Encantado de conocerte, Judy -le dijo Magni,cogiéndola de la mano y estrechando esta con firmeza sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara y dejándola muda durante un segundo.

-Igualmente, Magni-le contestó ella cuando recupero el habla e intentó dirigirle una sonrisa tan gentil como la suya.

Sin embargo,cuando notó que este se había quedado paralizado,mirándola,con su mano aun entre la cálida de él, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-¿O...ocurre algo malo?-le preguntó,sonando algo preocupada.

Este agitó un poco la cabeza,como si saliera de una ensoñación y negó,volviéndole a dirigir una sonrisa,ahora algo menos deslumbrante.

-No pasa nada. Es solo que...me he quedado en otro sitio. Tienes...una hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Judy para sonrojarse. Y,por muchas raíces latinas que tuviera,su piel era lo suficientemente clara para que el más mínimo sonrojo fuera de lo más obvio.

-Gra...gracias-consiguió murmurar.

-¿Vendrás también mañana?-le preguntó Magni sin apartar la vista de ella.

Con lo que Judy solo pudo asentir.

-Bien. Pues espero verte aquí entonces-le dijo este,poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al mismo sitio por donde había aparecido.

Pero ella extendió la mano hacia él,deteniéndole mientras le cogía por la camisa.

Este pareció sorprenderse un poco por ese gesto,pero le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, volviéndose un poco hacia ella.

-De verdad que voy a volver mañana. Pero ahora debo marcharme a casa.¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?-le dijo este mientras le cogía la mano,haciendo que esta soltara su camisa y manteniendola entre la suya durante un rato.

Judy volvió a sonrojarse y retiró rápidamente la mano,dandose cuenta de lo que había hecho en ese momento.

-Yo...yo...yo...yo-tartamudeó ella,intentando buscar una explicación racional de por que había hecho eso,pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. El aire que envolvía a ese joven le hacia algo a su cerebro que no la dejaba pensar bien.

Magni se agachó enfrente de ella,dirigiéndole la sonrisa K.O. y le colocó la mano en la mejilla, acariciando esta con el pulgar de modo que el sonrojo de esta no hizo más que acentuarse.

-Nos vemos mañana-le dijo este en apenas un susurro,manteniendo la mirada de ella atrapada con la suya.

Judy quedó allí hechizada,como si una gran fuerza la hubiera succionado y no pudiera hacer nada para escapar. Y ella no quería escapar. Esa mirada azul era demasiado hermosa. Demasiado atrayente.

Pero, con las mismas, Magni se alejó de ella y desapareció entre los árboles.

Judy aun tuvo que quedarse un poco más allí,intentando salir de su estupor,con la mano en la mejilla allí donde Magni le había acariciado,aun sintiendo el tacto de los dedos de él en su mejilla.

``_¡Joder!. Por cosas como estas voy a querer salir todos los días_´´,pensó esta.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Bueno... ya os he traído el capitulo 1. Espero que hayáis notado los guiños que he hecho a los sucesos que ocurrirán cuando comience el Ragnarok y que sigáis ahí para ver como marcha la relación entre Judy y Magni.**

**En principio,estaba algo confusa por como enfocarlo todo,pero después de buscar toda la información posible de Magni y todo cuanto le rodeaba,junto con sus orígenes,su familia,donde vive,etc..creo que ya podré seguir sin que me cueste tanto trabajo.**

**Como siempre os tengo que decir que espero vuestros reviews,que siempre animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y para saber que os esta pareciendo todo, así que ya nos veremos,¿ de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como no,os traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia. Espero que os guste.**

_CAPITULO 2._

Judy volvió a casa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a anochecer y que ya estaba sola en el pequeño claro.

Al principio no estaba muy segura de que su encuentro con Magni hubiera sido real,pero,al mirar al suelo,vio sus huellas en la nieve,desapareciendo entre los árboles por los que se había internado cuando se había marchado.

Por un segundo,cuando se puso en pie,pensó en seguir aquellas huellas y averiguar de donde venía,pero eso le pareció demasiado excedido y las huellas no serian lo suficientemente visibles como para que pudiera ubicarse en un bosque tan frondoso como aquel.

Llegó a su casa,como ya había pensando al marcharse,antes que sus padres,colgó el abrigo en la percha al lado de la puerta,dejó las llaves sobre el cuenco que había en el pequeño mueble que su madre utilizaba para dejar los zapatos al lado de la percha,y subió a su habitación bien despacio, dandose cuenta al entrar en esta que no había apagado la calefacción por que no había caído en ello antes de que saliera de casa.

Se tiró sobre la cama sin más,dejando que su cuerpo rebotara,antes de volver la cabeza y mirar el libro que aun había dejado abandonado también encima de la cama al irse sin previo aviso.

Observó la leyenda del Ragnarok y,al releerlo de nuevo,comenzó a pensar en las cosas que había oído en la televisión antes de su pequeño paseo.

``_Además, Magni es el hijo de Thor,que es el protector de la Tierra,ya que su madre es Jöro,la personificación de la Tierra. No seria extraño que estuviera por aquí._´´,pensó ella,mientras contemplaba el libro con el ceño fruncido,viendo las cosas que anunciaban el Ragnarok.

Si juntaba todo lo que sabía en ese momento,lo único que de verdad sacaba en claro era que el mundo tal y como lo conocía iba a llegar a su final.

Y un miedo irracional se apoderó de su pecho,impidiendo que Judy pudiera respirar,mientras su cabeza le gritaba que debía tranquilizarse,que no tenía que perder el control.

``_A lo mejor solo es una simple casualidad. Nada más. No hay por que tener ningún miedo. La gente siempre ha estado en guerras,el calentamiento global cambia el clima, lo que vi en la televisión eran echos que pasaron por azar y hay mucha gente por hay que le gusta la mitología y le pone nombres de ese estilo a sus hijos...aunque yo no conozca a nadie así _´´,pensó ella, notando que su nerviosismo no desaparecía.

Se puso en pie de un salto y se puso a dar vueltas en círculos en su habitación,un vano intento de tranquilizarse y decirse a si misma que se estaba volviendo loca y que era del todo imposible que el mundo estuviera cerca de su extinción.

Entonces tuvo el flashback de Magni diciendo que era una pena que los hombres hubieran olvidado a los antiguos dioses.

Recogió el libro y leyó que antiguamente se le cortaban las uñas a los muertos por que con las uñas, Hel,la gobernante del Inframundo,construía un barco que aparecería cuando Fenris se liberara de sus cadenas. Si les cortaban las uñas a los muertos antes de incinerarlos,conseguía retrasar el Ragnarok.

¿Cuantos siglos hacia desde que ya no se hacia eso y cuantos millones de personas habían muerto?.

¡Joder!. La cifra podía ser verdaderamente escalofriante.

-¡Manten la calma!.¡Solo te estas imaginando cosas!.¡Es imposible que el mundo se vaya a acabar por 4 tonterías que he oído!-se gritó Judy en el silencio de su habitación.

Después de eso,pareció calmarse un poco. Aunque el mundo de verdad llegara a su fin,tampoco iba a servir de mucho que ella perdiera los nervios, así que era preferible mantener la calma y pensar con un poquito de sensatez.

Volvió a ojear el libro para asegurarse de que no había pasado nada por alto,pero...por mucho que miró y miró,todo encajaba demasiado bien.

Lo único que no había pasado aun era que las montañas se derrumbarán. Y que Magni estuviera por la Tierra tan tranquilo era señal de que todo iba bien de momento.¿O no?.

De todas formas,al día siguiente había quedado con él en aquel claro, así que,aun si tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza,le sacaría la verdad y descubriría si de verdad era el hijo de Thor o si solo ella se había quedado completamente tarumba(loca) después de leer tantos libros sobre historia antigua.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo,entró en el despacho de su padre,cerca de la puerta principal, y dejó el libro en su sitio como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

¡Oh!. Mala idea pensar en serpientes.

Al hacerlo,imagino a Jormungand,la serpiente de Midgard e hija de Loki y una giganta,enroscada al rededor de la Tierra removiéndose al notar que ya era hora de que despertara,inundando la Tierra por completo al hacerlo.

Agitó la cabeza con energía para hacer desaparecer esa imagen de su cabeza mientras salia del despacho al mismo tiempo que oyó las llaves en la puerta y su madre entró en la casa. Al igual que ella,tenia el cabello negro azabache,pero ella lo tenía largo y siempre lo llevaba atado en una trenza que dejaba descansar sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos también eran del mismo color. En realidad,casi podrían pasar por gemelas si no fuera por las arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos,labios y por que tenía la nariz algo más ancha y era más bajita que ella.

Judy media 1´80,altura que había sacado de su padre. Eso era lo único que había sacado de él junto con su gusto por la cultura antigua.

-Cariño,¿qué haces otra vez en el despacho de tu padre?.

-Na...nada. Solo estaba devolviendo un libro de papá a su sitio.

-Bueno. Pero no vuelvas a entrar mientras él no este por aquí. Ya sabes que se puede molestar.

-Tranquila. No creo que quiera volver a entrar hay nunca más.

Su madre la miró algo confusa cuando pasó a su lado hacia la cocina,donde iba a preparar la cena, pero no comentó nada al respecto,ya que le parecía bien que no volviera a entrar allí más.

Judy observó como su madre desaparecía por el pasillo,como hacia todos los días desde que tenía uso de razón,notando que en cierto modo,habia desperdiciado toda su vida con esa misma rutina. No es que no se alegrara que esta se hubiera casado con su padre y la hubiera dado a luz. Era solo que...sabia que su madre había tenido sueños de ser actriz. Por eso había cruzado la frontera,dejando a toda su familia atrás y había trabajando duro,conociendo a su padre en el proceso.

Ahora ya no cumpliría sus sueños jamás,no pudo evitar pensar Judy,mientras bajaba la vista al suelo , intentando ordenar a su cuerpo a que se moviera,a que fuera al salón, a la cocina o a su habitación, pero que se moviera de una maldita vez.

-¡Jud,¿podrías echarme una mano en la cocina?-la llamó su madre,con aquel tono alegre que siempre parecía tener.

-Si. Ya voy-le contestó,consiguiendo por fin que sus pies se pusieran en movimiento y entró en la cocina, colocándose al lado de su madre y ayudándola a pelar patatas mientras ella cantaba en voz baja.

Judy se hubiera unido a ella en la canción en otra circunstancia,pero...ahora...

-¿Te pasa algo,cielo?. Te noto algo baja de moral-le preguntó su madre,al notar que su hija no la seguía y que seguía con la cabeza baja.-¿Has tenido problemas con tus amigas o...es que has conocido algún chico?-. Eso ultimo lo preguntó animada, ya que estaba deseando que su hija le llevara un yerno a la casa. Muy al contrario de como pensaba su marido,que se mostraba muy complacido de que su hija no pareciera estar interesada en los chicos.

Ante esa mención de su madre,esta alzó la cabeza, recordando a Magni,y negó lentamente, intentando lucir una sonrisa que no se notara falsa.

-No me ha pasado nada. Es solo que...he leído algo que me ha puesto algo triste.

-Otra vez con esos dichosos libros. Ya te tengo dicho que no te hace ningún bien pasarte todo el día con la nariz metida dentro de uno.

-A lo mejor tienes razón-le concedió ella.

Su madre volvió a mirarla,algo confusa,pero siguió prefiriendo no comentar nada al respecto. Ahora que su hija por fin le hacia caso en eso respecto,no iba a ser tan estúpida como para quejarse de ello,¿verdad?.

Sin embargo,esa concesión por su parte no dejaba de resultarle de lo más extraña.

¿Que le había pasado a su hija en las horas en las que se había quedado sola en casa?. Y solo un idiota se creería que estaba así por algo que había leído en una novela.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo más?-le preguntó Judy cuando terminó de cortar las patatas.

-No. Eso era todo. Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué-le contestó esta,saliendo ya de la cocina.

-¡Judy!-la llamó su madre de golpe,haciendo que esta se volviera hacia ella.

-¿Si?-le preguntó esta,mostrandole un rostro inexpresivo,sin ningún tono en particular.

-Si ocurriese algo,cualquier cosa,sabes que siempre estaré aquí para que me lo cuentes,¿verdad?.

Judy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Si. Ya lo sé.

Y con las mismas,se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto mientras su madre aun permanecía en la cocina,con la sensación de que estaba pasando algo grave.

Cuando Judy se encontró en su habitación,con la puerta cerrada a su espalda, se quedó sin saber que hacer. Todos los libros que había en su habitación, así como las revistas,eran sobre historia antigua,todo le recordaba a lo que había leído y lo que estaba por venir. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Le gustaría tener el valor suficiente como para coger todas aquellas cosas y tirarlas a la basura,pero le tenía demasiado aprecio a los libros como para eso. Sin embargo,a lo mejor no pasaba lo mismo con las revistas.

Cogió una y se dirigió a la ventana,abriendo esta y dejando que el aire frío inundara la habitación y peleara con el aire caliente que salia de la calefacción.

Cuando estuvo a punto de aventar la revista por la ventana,vio a alguien a bajo,justo enfrente de su ventana.

Por un segundo,le pareció que se trataba de Magni,pero cuando soltó la revista dentro del cuarto, revisando la calle con más cuidado,se percató de que allí no había nadie. Pensando que eso era imposible,se asomó más,intentando descubrir si alguien había echado a correr hacia alguna dirección,pero...con la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la calle,solo iluminada por unas cuantas farolas,era imposible que alguien estuviera por allí y no ser visto u oído sus pisadas en la nieve.

Pensó por un segundo que a lo mejor estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones, así que cerró de nuevo la ventana,abandonando el intento de tirar todo lo que había en su habitación,tumbándose en la cama,quedándose quieta mientras miraba al techo.

``_¿Debería avisar a alguien de que el mundo se acaba?.¿A quien?.¿Serviría de algo que lo hiciera?.¿Dónde huiríamos si avisara a alguien de lo que esta por venir?. Según las leyendas, solo sobrevivirán dos humanos. Además...¿quien demonios me iba a creer?. Todo el mundo me tacharía de loca y me acabarían encerrando. Eso destrozaría a mamá. Y solo le faltaba eso junto con el mundo que se va a la porra. Pero...tampoco me siento bien sin hacer nada sabiendo lo que sé. ¿Y si hago un blog y lo cuelgo en internet?. Allí la gente se cree lo que sea sin importarles la fuente. Pero...seguiría habiendo el mismo problema.¿De que serviría decir algo?. La gente entraría en pánico y eso si que no serviría de nada._´´

Judy resopló,molesta,irritada y con un comienzo de dolor de cabeza.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera,no veía nada claro hasta que hablara con Magni de nuevo. Solo tenía que espera unas 23 horas para reunirse con él en el claro.

Pero...claro,siendo un dios como era,¿de verdad iba a ir tan tranquilo y decirle a ella``Si. Has acertado. Soy un dios y mi padre es Thor. El Ragnarok se acerca´´?. Lo más seguro seria que lo negara todo. ¿Cómo le iba a sacar toda la información a este si no tenía nada con lo que luchar excepto su desesperación?.

Se sentó en la cama,sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir nada hasta que volviera a encontrarse con este.

¡Dios!.¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todo antes?.¡Si es que no podía ser tan idiota!.

-¡Judy,cariño,tu padre ya ha llegado!.¡Baja a cenar!-le gritó su madre desde los primeros escalones de la escalera.

La boca de su estómago se cerró en el acto solo al oír eso. Estaba más que segura que le resultaría imposible probar bocado alguno.

Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia las escaleras,donde su madre ya se estaba retirando.

-No voy a cenar.

Esas 4 palabras fueron suficientes para que Rosa,que así se llamaba su madre,se diera la vuelta y la mirara con preocupación.

-Tú nunca te has saltado una comida-le dijo,con la tensión bien patente en su rostro.

-Es que me he bebido una taza de chocolate poco antes de que tú vinieras-se justificó ella.

La cara de esta pareció relajarse un poco,recordando la taza que había encontrado en el fregadero cuando había llegado a casa.

-Pero...¿estas segura de que no quieres comer nada?.

-No por ahora,pero lo más seguro es que me coma un plato entero de esas patatas fritas con salchichas que sé que has hecho.

Después de eso,le dirigió una sonrisa a su madre,que pareció ser lo suficientemente creíble,ya que esta le contestó con otra idéntica antes de asentir y decir:

-Cuenta con él.

Y se marchó al salón,donde oyó a su padre preguntar si se encontraba bien y a su madre diciéndole que no se preocupara,que solo estaba pasando por una edad difícil.

Ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas como eso.

Pero seria inútil decirles nada a ellos.

Su madre se preocuparía,pensando que había enloquecido y su padre,que se pasaba la vida entre historias antiguas y no veía nada sobre la vida real,tambien la tacharía de loca,pero sin sentir tanta pena como su madre,ya que pensaría que en parte había sido culpa suya.

Se sentó en su escritorio,delante del ordenador,y decidió chatear un poco con sus amigas.

Por muchas cosas que estuviera pensando o muchas por las que estuviera pasando,sus amigas y sus temas irrelevantes siempre conseguían hacerla olvidar, algo que en aquel mismo momento le venía que ni pintado.

No estaban todas sus amigas en el chat,pero,estaban las necesarias para que su charla resultara lo suficiente larga para que tuviera que centrar todos sus sentidos en mantenerse pendiente de la conversación si no quería perder el hilo de lo que le estaban contando.

``_Gracias,chicas. No sé que haría sin vosotras_´´,pensó Judy para sí,sonriendo agradecida.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**¿Sabéis lo más atemorizante de estar escribiendo esta historia?. Pues que mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo,en el telediario han dicho que ha habido un terremoto en El Hierro y ha habido desprendimientos de la montaña. A parte de eso,esta misma noche ha habido una lluvia de estrellas. ¿Y sabéis que es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza?.```¡Dios mio,el Ragnarok se acerca!´´.**

**Es que...a sido demasiada casualidad. Y yo no creo en las casualidades. Como decía Yuko san, de la serie de anime XXX Holic: ``No existe la casualidad. Solo lo inevitable´´.**

**Caigdimo 1998 ,muchas gracias por seguir otra de mis historia. A decir verdad,este capitulo lo tenía escrito hace tiempo y no pensaba subirlo hasta que llegara algún reviews, así que por ti va. Jejeje. Sobre mis otras historias y demás no he subido ningún capitulo por que desde después del verano mi inspiración se fue a paseo( es algo que me pasa siempre),además están las clases,estoy dibujando una novela gráfica( es como un comic,pero con los mismos capítulos que podría tener una novela) y mi perfil de fanfiction comenzó a ir mal y no me llegaba ningún tipo de mensaje al correo excepto mensajes privados, así que hasta que no me he metido a revisar,no me he dado cuenta de lo que tenía. Me he cambiado la dirección de la cuenta a ver si así vuelve a ir(esperemos que si.*cruzando los dedos*). Y espero poder seguir en contacto contigo,ya que parece que eres una de mis lectoras que más me sigue y de las que más cariño le he cogido.^^. Seguiremos hablando en el siguiente capitulo si puedo subirlo.**

**Bueno...después de soltaros eso,solo decir que,como siempre,si os ha gustado el capitulo,solo tenéis que dejar un review. Y yo os lo contestaré cuando buenamente me sea posible.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo,¿si?.**

**Besos y bye.**


End file.
